Haunted
by Dawn Ketchum
Summary: Ash is supposed to sell an abandoned house, only its haunted by the ghost of Dawn. Summary is bad, story is much better.
1. The Ghost of the Old Chateau

**Hello, and welcome to one of my latest stories, Haunted! This isn't really a horror story, but whatever. You'll understand why its called 'haunted' when you read the story. Also, I've made a new story, Stolen My Heart. Be sure to check it out! Don't worry, i'll update 'How a Trip can change your Life' soon. On with the story!**

Ash Ketchum was the boss of Sinnoh's top real estate company, Empreus. The Empreus Headquarters were in Eterna City. Practically everyone his company sold a house too were satisfied, but that was soon to end. One day, Ash was checking his company stats when his phone rang.

"Hello, Ash Ketchum speaking." he said.

"Hello, Ash! This is Gardenia, the gym leader. Can you meet me at Eterna Forest?" asked Gardenia.

"Um, let me check schedule...yeah. But i'll have an half an hour only, 'cause I have to..."

"Great. Come, like, right now." Gardenia hung up, leaving Ash confused about what exactly she wanted. He headed towards the forest, and saw Gardenia waiting for him.

"Hey, Gardenia. What do you want?" he asked.

"One minute, follow me." Ash obeyed, and followed her to a large clearing in the forest. He saw a whitewashed wooden gate, and past that, two hedge mazes, surrounding a gigantic house.

"This is an abandoned home. Some people call it the 'Old Chateau.' In one week, we are going to demolish it. However, I was thinking since your a real estate agent, you could try to sell it within the week." Gardenia said.

It took Ash a couple seconds to realize what she said, because he was in awe of the majestic beauty of the house. "Wait, what? Seriously? Okay, I promise, it'll be sold in a week." He ran off towards to the mansion, opened the door, and stepped inside.

He was in awe of the beauty of the inside. There was a gigantic silver chandelier on the ceiling. The floor and walls were all made of shiny brass-colored wood, and thier was a long, red carpet in the entryway. In front of him was a large, brass door, followed by more in the floor above him. He noticed, next to the staircase, that there were two identical statues of angry-looking Dusknoir. It seemed to Ash that they were glaring at him...but he ignored it and opened the door in front of him.

He stepped into a large banquet hall, with a long and narrow dining table covered in a silk table runner. He went to all the other rooms, which were in great condition. If Ash wasn't the one selling the house, he would've bought it. It was so perfect, and he couldn't imagine anyone abandoning it. He realized he forgot to check one of the rooms, and went to see that.

He went to the room, and saw pink floral wallpaper and plush pink carpeting, with a purple round canopy bed. There was a balcony, with silk curtains. Everything in this room seemed so girly, yet...sad, somehow. He saw a large vanity next to him, and looked in the mirror. What he saw surprised him. He looked in the mirror and saw the angry face of a beautiful girl with blue eyes and matching hair, glaring at him.

"AAAA!" He stepped back, tripped, and fell on the bed. He looked at the mirror again, but saw no one. _Strange,_ Ash thought. _Must be my imagination_. He walked out of the room, but turned back. On the bed, he saw the same girl from the mirror, glaring at him. He blinked his eyes, but the girl was gone.

 _ **A couple hours later...**_

Despite the glaring girl he kept imagining, the house was perfect. But...still, that girl...he had a wierd feeling that she wasn't just an imagination, so he went to Gardenia's house to find out.

"Oh hey, Ash! Did you like the Old Chateau?" she asked.

"Yeah, but i keep imagining, or seeing, this glaring girl with blue eyes and blue hair there. Do you think it means anything?" Ash asked.

"One minute." Gardenia went somewhere, and came back with a book.

"Uh, Gardenia, what is this supposed to do?" Ash asked.

"This is the book of all people who have ever lived in Eterna City. Look through it, you might find the mystery girl in here." Gardenia said. "You can take it home and see."

"Thanks." Ash grabbed the book and walked home, and began to study the pages. A couple hours later, he saw a picture of a girl with sapphire blue eyes and hair. Exactly like that glaring girl! He quickly read the text near her picture

 _The Old Chateau in Eterna Forest was once home to the prosperous Berlitz family. This is a picture of thier only child, Dawn Berlitz. Some people say the family was murdered, or thier house caught on fire and the family died, but one thing is for sure; The Berlitz family mysteriously died, somehow. Some people say that Dawn Berlitz haunts the house, although it isn't proven if it's true. However, those who have seen her two times eventually go back to the Old Chateau to see if they were imagining her or not, and they never return._

 **So, what do you think? Bad? Good? Sorry that the chapter is a bit short, but please leave a review saying if you think Ash will return to the house, despite knowing 'those who go back never return.' Yes, this pearlshipping, and please check out my latest story.**


	2. Never talk to a Angry Ghost

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Haunted. Be sure to check out my newest stories, Stolen My Heart and The Emperor's Wish. On with the chapter!**

The next day, Ash decided to head back to the Old Chateau, despite the warning in Gardenia's book. After all, he had to sell that house. He made his way to Eterna Forest, and headed towards the Old Chateau. He stepped inside, and, without touching it, the door behind slammed shut.

"Uh, Dawn? Ghost girl?" He called out. Suddenly, the curtains billowed and a gigantic painting tilted. Ash studied the painting, and made out four, blurred people, two with blue hair and two with purple.

"Is that your family?" Ash asked. In response, all the furniture slowly moved forward, then stopped.

"Uh, can we talk? Instead of...whatever we're doing now?" Ash asked.

 _Leave...Leave and never return..._

"No can do, ghost girl. I have to sell this house, or let it be torn down." Suddenly, a tall blunette with matching eyes stood in front of him, glaring so hard that if looks could kill, Ash would be dead.

"If you so much as touch my house, i'll slap you so hard that you can never touch anything again!" The girl screamed.

"Relax, ghost girl!"

"My name is Dawn Berlitz...you!" Dawn screamed again.

"And i'm Ash Ketchum, owner of Empreus, a real estate company. Look, I want to help you! Would you rather have your house torn down, or would you rather have a stranger live here?" Ash asked.

"I'd rather have you dead! Now get out!" Dawn screamed, but this time, she summoned some very sharp knives, slowly moving towards Ash.

"Okay! Wait!" The knives fell on the ground. "Why don't you want me to sell this house? If i don't, it'll be destroyed."

"Because, my family is no more. This house is the only memory of them I have. If this house is sold, the memory will be gone. I will be gone. Because someone else will own this house, and thier memories will overtake mine, and my memories, and me, will fade away. Can't you just keep my house the way it is?" Dawn asked.

"Sorry ghost girl, but no. I mean, this is a gym leader's desicion. I can't change it. Also, who are the people in that painting?" Ash pointed to the torn portrait.

"It is of my family, when we alive. My mother, Johanna, my father, Leo, and my older sister, Sonya." Dawn snapped her fingers, and the painting, instead of looking old and torn, suddenly looked brand-new. "The purple-haired people are my dad and sister. The bluenettes are me and my mom. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering. I like your house, it's so..." Dawn interrupted Ash.

"Enough sweet talk! Just get to the point, what do you want me to do!?"

Ash instantly had an epiphany. _If I get her to be friends with me, then maybe she'll be more willing to let me sell her old house?_

"I...want you to know that i'm not a bad person, so I want you to be friends with me." Ash said.

Dawn scoffed. "You? Want to be friends with me? A ghost? As if! You know what? Fine. I'll give you a chance. BUT, you will have to live in my house from now on. Also, I will be trying to scare you. As soon as you show the slightest bit of being scared, you will have to get the heck out of here! Okay?"

Ash thought for a bit. _I won't get scared. I'm not scared of anything._ "Bring it on!" He said.

 **Sorry it was a short chapter, but be sure to check out my latest stories, Stolen My Heart and The Emperor's Wish. Please R &R!**


	3. Visions & Hauntings

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Haunted.**

Ash woke up and the first thing he saw was a room that definetly was not his. The walls were whitewashed and the floor was mahogany tiles, there was a balcony, and his bed was frilly and red.

"Where am I?" He asked. He got out of bed, and his closet door slowly opened. Suddenly, a big clown jumped out at him. Oh yeah. Ash thought. I told Dawn i'd stay here but she's trying to scare me to get me out of here.

"Not scary, Dawn!" Ash said. The clown transformed into Dawn.

"What? Clowns are scary! How are you not scared of them?" She pouted. Ash shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm like that. I told you, it'll be very hard to scare me. Besides, i'm going to Eterna City today for my work. Where's the kitchen?"

"Downstairs, the first room you see." Ash headed downstairs and saw a big mahogany door. He opened it and saw a gigantic dining table. It was probably twelve feet long! _Well, this is an_ old _chateau_. Ash thought. He went to the fridge and opened it. There was nothing inside.

"DAWN, I'M GOING NOW!" Ash loudly said. Instantly, Dawn appeared behind him.

"Finally! But remember, you accepted my challenge. You can go to your Eterna City everyday, but you'll have to be here after sunset in order to have a chance at selling my house." she disapeared as Ash walked out of the chateau. He went his car and drove to his company's headquarters. He went to his office, and turned on his laptop. He checked how many people wanted to by the house.

"Wulfric from Kalos...Pryce from Johto...and Agatha from Kanto." Ash e-mailed his clients to come see the house at 10, an hour from now. Then he went to Dunkin' Donuts for an actual breakfast, and by the time he was done, it was 10 o' clock. He quickly drove back to the Old Chateau. So far, only Wulfric was there.

"Hey, Ash! This house seems to be in good shape on the outside. Let's go see the inside." Wulfric said. Ash led him inside, and instantly, the door shut itself on its own. So did all the windows. A strong wind headed thier way, pushing them against the door.

"Ash, what's going on?" asked Wulfric.

"I have no idea." Ash replied. That was a lie. He knew what was going on; it was Dawn.

"Leave...LEAVE!" They heard Dawn whisper, although she was no where in sight.

"I'm outta here!" Wulfric tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, an even stronger wind pushed against them. It was so strong it pushed Wulfric right out of the door! Ash could hear him screaming how haunted the chateau was.

"Told you, it's impossible to sell the chateau." Dawn happily said.

"As long as you're here it is." Ash muttered.

"Ooh, nice house!" They both turned around to see a small, white-haired guy holding onto a cane. Dawn immediately disapeared.

"Hello, Pryce! You are right, this chateau is just marvelous. Let's show you the upstairs rooms." Ash led the gym leader to one of the stairs, but instantly, a couple of the furniture blocked thier path.

"Uh...let's try the other stairs!" Ash went to the other stairs, but a couple tables stood there.

"Or I could show you the kitchen." Ash tried to got there, too, but a gigantic sofa blocked his path.

"What about you show me the outside gardens?" Pryce asked.

"Good idea!" Ash headed outside, but a statue stood there. It looked as if it was glaring at them...

"Leave...Leave...Never Return...LEAVE!" said an invisible Dawn. Pryce screamed as the statue moved away. He immediatly ran out of the door. Just then, Agatha came.

"Mr. Ketchum, both Wulfric and Pryce are saying this house is haunted. Is that true?" she asked.

"What? No! It was just thier imagination making them scared, why would I try to sell a haunted-" Ash stopped rambling when Dawn appeared.

"It is. Now get out." All the furniture moved towards Agatha.

"I'm out of here!" She screamed. She ran out the door, and Ash glared at Dawn.

"Seriously! What is wrong with you?" He angrily said.

"What is wrong with you? I told you i'll scare away your clients. You won't be able to sell my house-just give up already!" Dawn said.

"If I don't sell this house, it'll be torn down! Would you rather have your house like this or destroyed?" Ash angrily walked outside, went his car, and drove to Eterna City. When he reached there, he went to his friend Gardenia's house.

"Hello, Ash." she said upon seeing him. "Gave up already?"

"No. But it's really hard! That ghost scares away my clients." Ash said.

"The ghost is still there? Stay away from her!" Gardenia said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Come inside, sit down, and wait." Gardenia went off somewhere, and came back a bit later with a big book. She opened the book to a certain page.

"Read it." Gardenia ordered.

 **Case 01: Martha Winthrop**

"Should we tear down the Old Chateau?" Asked Martha's boss. Martha was a real estate agent, and now, she was wondering weather or not to destroy the chateau.

"Well, it is abandoned, and no one even goes there. People believe it's haunted, so yeah, we should. I'll go over there to see if there's anything cool we should take." Martha said. She got in her car and drove to the chateau. When she reached there, she got out of her car and calmly walked to the front door, unaware of the danger inside.

She opened the door, and an old, ancient smell greeted her. _That must be how this_ _place got called the OLD Chateau,_ Martha wondered. She decided to go to the second floor, and inspect the rooms there. She went into the first room she saw, and saw a beautiful room, a plush canopy bed, and balcony, and a nice vanity.

 _Nice!_ Martha thought. _We could auction all this stuff away before we tear_ _it_ _down_. She opened a small box on the vanity with peeling silvery paint. Inside, was one small locket, dusty and grey. Martha picked it up, and opened the locket. She saw a very old, black and white picture of two, very young-looking girls. The youngest, with purple hair, had to be at least two or three, while the blue-haired girl who was hugging her looked around the age of five or six.

 _So cute!_ Martha thought. _Maybe this locket belongs to the person who lived here?_ Well, Martha liked the locket, so she tucked in her pocket to take home. She looked in the mirror, and screamed. Instead of her reflection, Martha saw a very scary-looking bluenette glaring at her. She turned around, and saw no one. She looked back at the mirror, and the glaring girl was gone.

 _Creepy!_ Martha thought. She decided to get out of this room, and headed to the door, but instantly, the door shut by itself! Martha tried to open the door, but it ominously locked itself. She went to the open window, hoping to jump out of it, but it instantly shut itself and locked. _Now what am I going to do!?_ Martha thought.

She looked back in the mirror, and saw that glaring girl. She turned around, and screamed, because the glaring girl was standing right behind her! The glaring girl advanced towards Martha, who was trembling in fear. She just then noticed that the glaring girl was holding a knife… The glaring girl slit Martha's throat with it, and tenderly removed the locket from Martha's pocket.

 **Case 02: Ruth Harvey**

Ruth wasn't scared of anything. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, haunted houses…those weren't scary! They were to little kids, but Ruth wasn't a little kid, she was thirteen, a grown-up teenager in her dictionary. One day, it was Halloween. Her friends in Eterna City were also fearless, but they still loved going to old, abandoned houses and covering them with toilet paper. For Ruth and her friends, it was a Halloween tradition. One Halloween, Ruth and her best friend, Nora, were going to the abandoned Old Chateau in the nearby Eterna Forest. After a lot of walking, they reached it.

"If I was a kid, I'd get freaked out." Said Nora, once she saw the chateau. "This place gives me the creeps!"

"Oh come one, Nora. It's just a house!" said Ruth. "If you get too scared to toilet paper the house, then you can go home."

"Me? Scared? Yeah right, Team Galactic taking over Sinnoh is more likely than _that_!" Nora scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Then you go inside." Ruth said.

Nora gulped. "Me? Go inside? There? Um, I think the door is locked, though…"

"Oh shut up, you coward." Ruth said. "Obviously you're scared. The door is always open, and if you're to chicken to cover an old house in toilet paper, then you can go home."

"Really?" Nora asked. When Ruth nodded, Nora ran away from the Old Chateau as fast as she could. _Coward._ Ruth thought. She headed inside, and decided to head to the second floor. She imagined that on tomorrow's newspaper, the heading would say 'Old Chateau was covered in toilet paper on the inside, thanks to mastermind genius Ruth' Well, something like that. She went to the first room she saw, and saw a big bedroom, and bed, and vanity. She saw a small box on the vanity, and opened it.

Inside was a small, dusty grey locket. _Pretty!_ Ruth thought. She fastened it around her neck and looked in the mirror, to see whether it looked good or not. What she saw surprised her. Instead of her, Ruth saw a very angry bluenette glaring daggers at her. She turned around, but saw no one. She looked back in the mirror, but the girl was gone. Ruth immediately understood what was going on. Nora and her friends were trying to scare her!

"Real funny, guys!" Ruth loudly said. "I know it's you, but you should know that it takes a lot to get me scared!" Suddenly, the blue haired girl appeared in the mirror.

"And, I know that when I turn around," Ruth said. "There will be no one….AAA!" She turned and saw that blue haired girl, holding a….pillow?

"Seriously? You think this is scary!? A girl holding a pillow, wow!" Ruth said.

However, the blue haired girl knocked Ruth to the ground, and stuffed the pillow over her face. Ruth's terrified screams for help were muffled by the pillow. The blue-haired girl removed the pillow once Ruth was successfully suffocated. Then, the blue-haired girl tenderly removed the locket around Ruth's neck.

 **Case 03: Shira McGuffin**

Shira was a well-known, and well-hated, thief of Sinnoh. She had succefully robbed the most highly secured banks, jewelry stores, and even the Champion Cynthia's house! It was all child's play for her, but she had her eye set on the Old Chateau in Eterna Forest. Luckily for Shira, she was currently in Eterna City, after robbing the Oreburgh Museum's rare display of Neanderthalic gold coins. They were very valuable, and Shira could easily sell it for a billion dollars, minimum.

So, that night, she snuck into Eterna Forest, and headed to the Old Chateau. The reason she wanted to rob the Old Chateau was because she knew before it was abandoned, an ultra-rich family lived there. If that was true, there should be awesome treasure inside…maybe in a bedroom. Shira headed inside, and climbed the staircase that would take her to the second floor.

She went to the first room she saw, and saw a big bed and balcony and vanity. On the vanity was a small, dingy gray box. Shira opened it, and saw a dusty old locket. It looked as if it was made of silver! Shira opened the locket, and saw a picture of two sisters. She ripped the picture out, and threw it on the floor. If she was going to sell a silver locket, people wouldn't want a boring picture inside!

She looked inside, checking for more valuables, but sadly, the locket was the only thing inside. _That'll have to do_ , Shira thought. She examined the mirror, and saw an angry blue-haired girl glaring at her. _Is that Officer Jenny behind me?_ Shira thought. _No…Officer Jenny doesn't look like that…but who is_ _she_? Shira turned around, but no bluenette was there. She shrugged, and looked in the mirror again, but saw no bluenette. _It must be a hallucination_. Shira thought. She looked in the mirror again, and the angry bluenette was back! Shira turned around, and saw a very angry bluenette behind her!

The bluenette gripped a rope in one hand, and advanced on Shira. _What is she_ _going to do?_ Shira thought. She ran to the door, but it immediately slammed shut and locked itself. Shira turned around. There was no way out! The bluenette angrily came to her, and said in a very scary voice

" _Don't….Touch….My….LOCKET!"_ She coiled the rope around Shira's neck, and squeezed it tightly, choking the girl. After a couple seconds, Shira fell to the floor, and the locket fell out of her hand. The bluenette carefully picked up the locket and the picture of her and her sister that Shira had ripped out. Gently, the bluenette placed the picture inside the locket.

"See?" Gardenia said. "That ghost is a physcopath. Stay away from her!"

"Yeah...I can't." Ash said.

"Why not?" Gardenia asked.

"Because if I want to sell the house, I have to spend the night there." Ash replied.

"So, you sleep with her?" Gardenia asked.

"What the f-"

"No, like, you sleep in her house?"

"Obviously! That's what I meant! I'm going back there." Before Gardenia could say anything, Ash drove back to the chateau. He went inside and said

"Dawn! Where are you?" She instantly appeared in front of him.

"Is the Martha, Ruth, and Shira case real? Did you really murder them for touching your locket?" Ash asked. Dawn's smile faded.

"So what if I did?" She began to walk up the stairs, and Ash followed her.

"Why? What's so important about the locket? That's it made of gold?"

"No! You wouldn't understand!"

"I will. Just tell me!" Dawn took a deep breath. She opened the locket, and revealed a picture of a small bluenette hugging a purple-haired girl. Ash immediaetly had a vision.

 _"Mom! Dad! Sonia!" Dawn cried, looking for her family. She was Dawn Berlitz, the daughter of a very well-respected person, in the year 1932. She was in her twenties, and, mysteriously, their chateau caught fire. Dawn tried to find her parents, and her little sister Sonia, but either they couldn't hear her or the flames consumed them already._

 _"Dawn!" Dawn turned around, and saw her little sister, the fifteen year old Sonia._

 _"Sonia! Where's Mom and Dad!?" Dawn asked. Tears welled up in Sonia's eyes._

 _"The fire!"_

 _"Well, come here!" There was a couple small flames in between her and her sister. She may have lost her parents, but she was not going to lose her sister! Sonia frightendly glanced at the small flames._

 _"Sonia, jump!" Dawn watched her sister, fear visible in her eyes. She looked at the flames, and at Dawn. The flames, Dawn. Sonia hesitated…and jumped. However, the flames grew agitated, and rose higher, consuming Sonia as well. She screamed, in terror and pain, which was agony to Dawn's ears._

 _"Sonia! Resist it! Resist the flames, and JUMP OUT OF IT!" Dawn screamed. To her dismay, Sonia fell to the ground, and didn't move. She had lost her sister….all because of her._

 _"Noooo!" Dawn fell to her knees. Now what? Her parents were gone, her sister was gone because of her…she had nothing to live for. Except for regret and shame. She looked at the flames, which consumed her sister. She looked at Sonia, and said_

 _"You won't go alone. I curse myself, for your untimely demise!" Dawn walked up to flames, and felt it consume her. She let out a terrible, bloodcurdling scream. She fell to the floor, unconscious. She woke up, and looked around. The fire had died out, and the carcasses of her family was gone. Instead, there were ashes. Dawn got up, wondering how she managed to survive._

 _She went to her parent's treasure room, and picked up an expensive heirloom, which was an urn. She took it to the ashes of her family's carcasses, and scooped it into the urn. She took it to her room, and carefully placed it on her vanity. She looked up in the mirror, and gasped._

 _Her whole body and hair were all white, and sort of transparent. She touched her face, which sent shivers on her spine. Her face was colder than ice. What had happened? She looked around, but while doing so, she tripped, and fell through her bed, onto the floor. Dawn immediately understood what happened; she was a ghost. This is what her curse was. Her whole family was gone, and only Dawn remained…alone._

"What?" Dawn asked, bringing Ash back to reality.

"That's your sister, Sonia! She died in the fire in 1932!" Ash exclaimed. Dawn narrowed her eyes.

"Yes...why?" She asked.

"Your whole family died then. And you've been living alone. This house is your only memory of them-no wonder you don't want to sell it! I'm sorry for not understanding." Before Dawn could reply, Ash hugged her.

 _What is going on?_ Dawn thought.


	4. Author's Note

**Hello! Sorry, this is not another chapter, it's just an important message from me. Tonight i'm flying to Shanghai, and i'm going to be there for about a month. I'm going to be jetlagged, and because the time zones will differ i'm going to have a hard time updating my fics. But despite that, i'll try my hardest to update. Just want to let you know!**


	5. The Beginning

_Recap:_

 _Ash finds out about the death of Dawn's family and why she doesn't want her house to be sold. Ash has an idea, however..._

Ash and Dawn were in Dawn's room. Ash had an idea of how he could sell the house, with Dawn being okay with it.

"So, what were you going to say?" Dawn asked.

"I know this house has a lot of memories of your family. And I know that you don't want a complete stranger living here with you. But, if you don't let me sell your house, it's going to be demolished. But, this is your chateau. You decide if it should be sold or demolished." Ash said.

"It should be sold." Dawn quietly said.

"And, luckily, someone wants to buy this house. The person knows you live here, yet he's perfectly fine having to share the chateau with you. He ensures that you won't even notice he's there! So, are you okay with it?" Ash asked.

Dawn nodded. "Who is he?"

Ash smiled. "Me."

"You can buy this house? I thought you could only sell it!" Dawn said.

"Technically, anyone can buy the chateau. But you sound unhappy. Do you want me to buy this?" Ash asked.

"Yes!" Dawn exclaimed. "You're the only person I don't mind living here."

Ash smiled. "That's good. Because, I may have bought this house, but I think my old one is still good. So, i'll live there, and you live here! And no one will demolish or buy this chateau, because now it's my property." Ash pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Also, I think it's been a long time since you've seen the outside world." He pressed the poke ball, and a Torterra came out.

"Torterra, use Giga Drain!" He said. Torterra obeyed, and instantly, Dawn's chalky skin turned back to it's normal color, and her dead hair sprang to life.

"What...what did you?" She asked.

"Well, Torterra used Giga Drain. It took half of my life force and gave it to you. In other words, you're alive again!" Ash said.

Dawn was so happy that if she opened her mouth a rainbow would have come out. She hugged Ash, almost crying of happiness.

"Thanks so much!" She said.

"No problem, Dawn." Ash said.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but now the story's over! Someone PMed me yesterday, asking for a sequel to this. What do you think? Should I make a sequel?**

 **R &R please!**


End file.
